


Fighting For You

by LilyAurora



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darker area made her apprehensive at first, but her curiosity got the better of her and she continued forward. Just as she rounded the corner she was met with the most unexpected and shocking sight she would ever bear witness too. There in front of her were none other than Paul Lahote and Embry Call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For You

o-o-o-o-o

This was my entry in the Paws & Art 2.0 challenge. I didn't place but I loved the challenge of choosing a banner then writing a story to reflect your interpretation of what is being said. So much fun and there were soooo many wonderful banners to chose from. I also received a banner made my PMU for entering, which is amazing btw.

So if you lovely lot go to my profile page you should see a link to my photobucket account. The banner is there under the title name.

o-o-o-o-o

Finally. Peace and quiet.

Bella had spent the better part of her Saturday evading Mike and his many advances. Trying to avoid him when they both worked in the same outfitters was a hard task. She would use any excuse possible, from taking inventory to taking out the trash. Which was exactly what Bella was doing at the moment. She sighed blissfully when the evenings cool air hit her skin. The smell of an oncoming storm hung heavy in the air, but then this was Forks, bad weather was a given.

Dragging the trash bags Bella struggled with the heavy load. The dumpsters were around the side of the building. She knew she would be able to have a few moments of peace from Mike but she had to be careful if she was gone too long he would come in search of her, something she didn't want or need. How many times can you tell someone no, or you're not interested. It was as if the notion was lost on him. She had used so many different excuses she was beginning to run out of ideas. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was a nice boy but just not Bella's type.

So because of her kind heart she had been reduced to this, hiding behind dumpsters to avoid the wandering eyes and sometimes hands of one Mike Newton. Seeking peace between damaged camping equipment and broken down delivery boxes, she would have laughed if it wasn't so pathetic.

Sighing heavily Bella leaned against the wall of the store, closing her eyes she listened to the noise around her, everything was so peaceful here. Just the sound of the wind in the trees, and the many different wild animals that dwelled inside. She smiled to herself knowing she nearly gave this up, nearly left this and everyone behind for him. She shook away the memories; she had done the right thing refusing to go to Italy with Alice, how could she after everything he had done to her. No. He was no longer her problem, no longer that wedge in her life keeping her from just being herself.

The day drew darker and the time seemed to pass Bella by without her notice. So engrossed with her inner thoughts, she lost all track of time, her little hiding place bode her well, not once revealing her small petite frame to anyone who may have reason to pass behind the store. Suddenly a loud bang drew Bella's attention, she thought it could be Mike finally looking for her. Listening carefully she tried to located the noise but silence rang through the air. Shrugging her shoulders she closed her eyes smiling softly to herself, until another loud slam gripped her attention. Jumping slightly Bella decided the best course of action would be to find the person behind the unwanted noise. Moving slowly around the dumpster she stopped every few feet and listened to see if the person would give away their location. A shuffling of feet drew her towards the opposite side of the store. The darker area made her apprehensive at first, but her curiosity got the better of her and she continued forward. Just as she rounded the corner she was met with the most unexpected and shocking sight she would ever bear witness too.

There in front of her were none other than Paul Lahote and Embry Call.

The appearance of both boys was not the reason why Bella was so shocked, it was what they were doing, to each other. The two boys were locked together in the most passionate kiss Bella had ever witnessed. Paul had Embry pushed up against the side of the store his hands placed either side of Embry's head, palms flat against the wood as he kissed him fiercely. Embry was pulling at Paul, trying to get him closer, their lips locked together, eyes shut tight as soft needy moans escaped their locked lips, pressing themselves against each other with such obvious hunger.

Bella stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide as her hand covered her mouth. She couldn't pull her gaze away from the two boys. As private as this moment was she could not make her feet move, the passion the two boys shared was apparent. She could practically feel the heat radiating off them. She watched as Paul rocked his hips into Embry's earning a throaty moan off the handsome boy. His fingers gripped Paul's flesh digging into his skin, their mouths fought each other, tongues battled. Bella had never been so aroused in her life. Here she was watching two of the pack kissing, kissing with such passion she was sure it had happened on many, many occasions. The way they knew each others mouths, she had to bite back a moan of her own as she watched Paul suck on Embry's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth. Their hips never stopped moving, Bella couldn't draw her gaze away from their rhythmic movements. She knew she had to leave and quickly before they caught her. God only knew what they would do if they seen her.

Slowly retreating Bella tried to make her way back to her original hiding place and forget about what she has witnessed but it seemed fate had other ideas for her. As she made a move, her hip hit the corner of a stack of wooden crates, she let out a small yelp from the sudden pain and surprise, quickly covering her mouth with her hand she quickly glanced behind her towards the two boys were. She froze. Embry was staring straight at her, his lips continued to move against Paul's but his eyes were focused solely on her. She swallowed deeply wondering what she should do. Should she try and make a run for it and pretend this had never happened? Fleeing seemed like the correct way to go but unfortunately her feet had other ideas, like staying firmly rooted to the spot.

Embry watched her closely as she fought her internal battle. She noticed there was no trace of shock or worry in them just amusement, as he continued to kiss Paul with such passion; never breaking his rhythm. Bella tried to retreat again, her feet finally following the orders her brain sent. Moving slowly she began to distance herself from the two boys, her warm brown eyes never leaving Embry's onyx ones.

Noticing something was distracting his lover Paul opened his eyes, focusing on Embry's face, his eyes no longer closed but looking toward something to his right, following his line of sight he was surprised to see Bella Swan standing there looking rather flustered. He growled against Embry's lips bringing the other boys attention back to him, noticing Paul had also spotted Bella, Embry pulled him into an even deeper kiss, not holding back the moans that escaped him. Thrusting his tongue deeper into Embry's mouth Paul earned a rather loud moan and a thrust of his lovers pelvis, a small whimper caught his attention, the innocent little Swan was flushed. A lovely shade of pink graced her cheeks as her hands shook slightly. Paul repeated his previous action and earned another loud moan from Embry and in turn another small whimper from Bella, he pulled back slightly his lips leaving Embry's for a few moments. Turning his head fully to face Bella he glared at the flustered girl.

"Like what you see, Swan?" his hips grinding against Embry as he watched the girls line of sight follow his movements. A deeper shade of red graced her cheeks, she looked at the dark haired boy before quickly looking at his lover, her eyes wide from shock, as the scent of arousal and fear hung heavily in the air. The panicked look that flashed across her face was all the warning she gave before she turned on her heel and ran.

Before Bella had even taken two steps warm hands gripped her arms slamming against the wall. A large growling form towered over her. She couldn't look at him. Out of all the wolves he scared her the most. His volatile personality made her uneasy. Jake had warned her time and time again about him, she knew herself about his temper the memory of the slap she gave him played in her minds eye.

"What are you doing out here girl? Were you spying on us?" He growled. "Who told you about us?"

His hands tighten their already punishing hold on her body. Bella whimpered from the pain. She struggled against him trying to free herself from his grip.

"N-no one, I work here... I-I didn't know it was you." She pleaded.

"I don't believe you," he snarled, his face moving closer towards her own. "Was it Jake, did baby Alpha tell you something?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Someone must have told her Embry, why else would she be here?"

"She works here Paul, look at what she's wearing." He tried to reason with him but Paul just grunted in reply.

"Tell me who told you?" His nose pressed firmly against her forehead. Tell me!" He roared.

"Paul come on man, I don't think she knows anything. Just let her go, she won't say anything, will you Bella?" Embry tried to reason with his lover.

Her eyes fill with tears as she finally looked up at Embry's gentle face. Shaking her head, she sobbed softly.

"See, come on Paul," his large hand ran gentle down his back. "Just let her go."

As Bella looked up at Paul to plead with him, to convince him she wouldn't tell anyone. It wasn't her business or her place to, she had to quickly avert her eyes. His dark gaze bore into her, anger and suspicion danced in his stormy eyes.

"How do we know she won't go running off to tell someone?" He growled. "How can we trust her Embry."

"I-I promise." The words barely a whisper.

"A promise coming from a leech lover," he spat.

The tears fell then, slowly cascading down her pale skin. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Paul, come on. She's scared just let her go."

Paul glared at Bella. "If I find out you told anyone Swan. I swear to God, I won't be responsible for what I fucking do, understand?"

She whimpered in his hold nodding her head furiously, eyes wide pleadingly so.

"Paul..."

"No Embry," he growled. "I will not have this little fucking leech lover, tear us apart by telling someone. I won't fucking allow it."

"Please, I promise. I-I won't tell anyone," she shook her head. "I promise."

Reluctantly Paul let her go, pushing her away from him, her small frame crumbled to the floor as she sobbed quietly.

"Remember Swan tell no one, not one fucking person or else." He snarled before stalking away from her. His steps heavy as he headed towards the darkness of the nearby forest.

Embry moved quickly to Bella's side helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Bella," he steadied her before taking a small step back. "He's just so worried what will happen if someone finds out about us."

She shook her head drying her eyes with the sleeve of her top.

"I won't tell." She whispered softly. "I promise. It's nothing to do with me who you're with Embry."

"I know you won't and thanks," he sent her a small smile. "Leave Paul to me, he has a hard time trusting people OK?"

She nodded. "OK."

Embry watched Bella stumble her way towards the door, she wrapped her small hand around the handle, glancing over her shoulder sending him a small watery smile before slipping through the door. He shook his head before heading in the same direction his lover had gone. He knew Paul would be tearing up the forest in anger and no matter what Embry said, nothing would calm him down. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his short hair.

Why did everything in life have to be so damn complicated.

"Paul!" Embry called out, jogging after him.

Paul ignored him.

"Paul," he shouted grabbing his arm, halting any further progress. He watched as his eyes darted around the forest, looking anywhere but at him.

"What's wrong? Look if you're worried about Bella, I don't think we need to be."

He just growled. Shaking off Embry's hold.

"Jesus Christ, will you just talk to me." Embry pleaded.

Paul finally stopped. He let out a ragged breath as his gaze hardened. He was still avoiding looking directly at Embry, choosing a spot over his shoulder instead.

"She'll tell Jake." He finally breathed out.

"She won't." Embry disagreed.

Paul snorted.

"Look, I know you don't know her or even like her, but I do and one thing about Bella is if she said she won't say anything, then she won't. She's not like other girls Paul. She doesn't gossip and cause trouble."

Paul grumbled, arms crossed against his chest, jaw tilted defiantly. Embry took a small step towards him, then another. Closing the distance until he was just inches away.

"I'll go talk to her again tomorrow," he ran his fingers across Paul's skin. Silently smug, when his lover shivered.

Paul shifted closer. Arm brushing against Embry seeking comfort.

Embry pushed against him then. Chests touching as he stared into Paul's dark eyes.

"No one is going to come between us Paul," he stated firmly, hooking his fingers in the others belt loops. "Not Bella," he whispered kissing his neck, "not Jake," he purred nuzzling against his throat, "and definitely not Sam or the Council. I love you Paul. Just you," he whispered against his lips.

Paul growled, hands shaking as he cupped Embry's face. Thumbs running across his jaw before he leaned forward covering his lips with his own. The kiss was hard and demanding. Filled with want and need. Passion and vulnerability. Paul pulled at him. Fingers digging into his skin as he held onto him so tight, so fucking close. And Embry let him, let him have this. He could feel Paul trembling, his hands unsteady as they ran across his skin. Their bodies stumbling as they tripped over tree roots. Finally finding some leverage as Embry's back hit a tree, skin scraping on the rough bark.

"Fuck," Paul hissed as he pressed himself against Embry. The feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together through the material of their cut-offs had them both panting.

Embry thrust his tongue into Paul's mouth. He loved kissing him. The way he tasted was like nothing Embry had ever experienced before, the way he took control sucking at his tongue, biting at his lips. Embry would just lose himself to the feeling of Paul.

Paul was the more dominant one in the relationship and Embry was really OK with that and would willingly let Paul control him, manhandle him and fuck him until he was a blubbering sticky mess of exhaustion.

"Can't lose you," Paul's whispered words cut through the fog that had clouded Embry's mind.

"You won't." He turned them then. On occasion Embry took the reins and today was one of those times. Paul's back hit the tree with such force, he grunted. Embry just smiled as Paul glared at him, but before he could say anything his words were cut off as Embry's tongue thrust back into his mouth. He cupped him through his jeans, felt his hard length pressing against his hand and squeezed. Paul moaned in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips forward.

Within seconds Embry was on his knees, fingers quickly unbuttoning Paul's cut-offs and dragging them down his muscular thighs.

"Em," Paul panted, eyes glazed as he looked down at his lover.

"Shhh," he whispered wrapping his hand around the others hard length. Giving him a firm, hard stroke as he began to kiss his way across Paul's taut stomach, nuzzling his face in the short coarse hair.

"You smell so fucking good," Embry whispered. Licking Paul's skin. "Taste even better."

"Embry... please." He begged breathlessly.

"I love the way you beg me, love to hear your voice deepen into that sexy growl. The sounds you make as I take you in my mouth." He licked the underside of Paul's length and was rewarded with a deep throaty growl. "Yeah, just like that."

Paul's fingers dug into the trunk of the tree he was pressed against. The sight of Embry on his knees, fuck he loved it. Paul's eyes rolled as Embry sucked on the head of his cock.

"Jesus Christ," he panted.

"Mmm," came the muffled reply as Embry's mouth worked his length. Tongue, teasing as he licked every inch of him. Traced every vein. Paul's hands came to rest on his lover's head gently running his fingers through his short soft hair. No one realized the gentleness that Paul possessed, no one took the time to find out. All they saw was what they wanted too see. A loud mouthed ass hole with an attitude problem. But he wasn't, Embry had seen so many layers of Paul and each one he loved, the good as well as the bad.

He had slowly, patiently so stripped away every layer that Paul hid behind. Bared his heart and soul to this boy above him and would do it again if it meant he got to keep him.

"Em," Paul panted above him. He loved it when he let himself go. He was the only one to see this, he was always so guarded around the rest of the pack, but with Embry he was different, he let his walls down, opened the door to his heart and let the other boy in and trusted him deeply.

Embry's mouth went back to work on Paul. Hands cupping his balls gentle, as he worked his length, tongue flicking against his slit as he squeezed a little harder. Paul moaned, hips thrusting as his legs began to shake. Embry smiled he knew exactly how to push Paul over the edge, gently he extended his index finger and pressed against the skin just behind his ball sack. Teasing the sensitive skin there Embry took him deeper in his mouth, using his tongue to run along the underneath of Paul's length. The small thrusts and moans were a sure sign that the other boy was close. Embry moaned, pressing the palm of his hand against his own arousal as Paul came with a roar. Hips thrusting as his length slipped deeper down Embry's throat. His body spent as he sagged against the tree.

Embry swallowed greedily eyes flashing happily as he climbed to his feet. Tongue flicking against his lips tasting Paul's release. He adjusted himself in his cut-offs as he watched Paul breathe heavily, cut-offs still around his ankles, dick softening against his thigh.

Embry smiled at him stepping closer. Paul grabbed his arms, spinning them around so Embry was pressed against the tree.

They stared at each other for a moment, no words were needed.

Paul kissed him then, tongue pushing into his mouth slowly, moaning as he tasted himself on Embry's lips. It was slow, passionate and perfect and for a second Embry forgot how to breathe. Breaking the kiss Paul pressed their foreheads together.

"You staying tonight?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mom's kinda pissed at me."

"Again? What for this time?"

Embry shrugged. "She realized I wasn't in my room for three straight nights, thinks I'm doing drugs or something," he waved it off.

"Fuck, talk to Sam maybe he'll change your patrols."

"No, no it's the only time we can really be alone," he added running a finger across Paul's cheek.

"But your mom, Jesus Em you don't need this shit."

"No, but I have it and I'll deal with it some how."

"If the council would just let you tell her."

"It's no good Paul, we've been through this a million times. She's not Quileute and because she won't say who my father is, they wont allow me to tell her, to explain."

"It's not fucking fair," he growled.

"Life isn't," Embry added slipping his hand into Paul's.

Sighing Paul pulled him to him, wrapping his arm across his shoulders before gently kissing his lips. "Come on lets go home, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Embry laughed allowing Paul to pull him along.

"Hungry for you," he growled crowding Embry as he pushed him against another tree.

"Paul," he panted as the other boy licked and sucked his neck. He could feel his dick twitch with every stroke of Paul's tongue against his skin.

"Home, lets go home. I want you to fuck me in the shower." Embry moaned wantonly.

"Mmm then the bed and the floor." Paul added smirking against Embry's neck. "Even against the wall."

"Oh yeah that sounds good," Embry panted thrusting against Paul. "But you're making grilled cheese first."

" OK," he replied licking across Embry's collarbone before biting down, sucking the skin into his mouth. "Eat first, then fuck." He kissed his lips softly before stepping back.

"You better make a lot then."

Paul's laugh was deep and addictive. "Oh I will trust me. You're going too need all the strength you can get."

Embry chuckled as he caught hold of his hand. "Promises, promises."


End file.
